The present invention was first described in Disclosure Document Registration 493,779 filed on May 18, 2001 under 35 U.S.C. xc2xa7122 and 37 C.F.R. xc2xa71.14. There are no previously filed, nor currently any co-pending applications, anywhere in the world.
1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to low voltage cables and wiring and, more particularly, to a cable retainer for sided structure and installation tool therefore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to the proliferation of telephones, fax machines, modems, computer networks, satellite systems, cable television networks and the like, the cables that make these systems work are everywhere and more are being installed every day. A common method of installing these cables is along the exterior of a residential or commercial structure and then poking through the wall where needed. While this method certainly works, it is certainly not aesthetically pleasing. The clips or fastener are often screwed or nailed directly to the siding. This process requires much time to install, and should it be removed at another date, unsightly holes are left behind. Also, the fasteners tend to pop off with time allowing the cable to sag. This also subjects the cable to greater risk of damage, thus affecting the integrity of the communication circuit as well.
A search of the prior art did not disclose any patents that read directly on the claims of the instant invention; however, the following references were considered related.
The following patents disclose a clamp for electrically-conductive strips:
U.S. Pat. No. 4,884,976 issued in the name of Franks, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,828,504 issued in the name of Franks, Jr.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,021,982 issued in the name of Mangone, Jr. describes a cable clip for attaching a cable to a support.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,738,313 issued in the name of Rinke discloses a cable holder for use in conjunction with a boat having a deck handrail.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,094,622 issued in the name of Auclair describes a cable rack bond clamp.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,015,205 issued in the name of Franks, Jr. discloses a telephone cable lashing wire clamp.
And, U.S. Pat. No. 4,925,395 issued in the name of Franks, Jr. describes an underground clamping device for electrically-conductive strips.
Consequently, a need has been felt for providing an apparatus and method of by which low-voltage and communication cables can be quickly and securely attached to the exterior of a sided structure without the disadvantages as listed above.
It is therefore an object of the present invention to provide an improved apparatus and method of by which low-voltage and communication cables can be quickly and securely attached to the exterior of a sided structure.
It is a feature of the present invention to provide an improved cable retainer particularly adapted for installation on a sided structure. It is a further feature of the present invention to provide an installation tool therefore.
Briefly described according to one embodiment of the present invention, a cable retainer for sided structures is an apparatus to secure and hold low-voltage and data-type cables to clapboards on the side of a residential or commercial structure. The invention uses a clip type arrangement that slides between the boards where they overlap one another. The invention is made of hard plastic, but contains a sharp metal point to aid in the insertion process. The invention can be pushed in with a special tool or hammered in as well. The side of the clip is provided with plastic barbs which aid in retaining the invention. The bottom of the invention contains a xe2x80x9cUxe2x80x9d-shaped clip that holds smaller cables and another version of the invention has a slit which is used with a conventional cable-tie for retaining larger or multiple cables. The invention would be placed approximately every four feet to neatly hold any type of cable without sagging. If the cable is removed, the invention is supplied with a pre-scored mark that allows the bottom portion of the invention to be snapped off and removed while leaving the concealed upper portion in place.
The use of the Cable Retainer for Sided Structures provides cable installers a quick, easy and effective means for supporting cables from the exterior of wood or metal sided structures.
An advantage of the present invention is that it can be used easily on sided structures having horizontal clapboards to hold telephone, cable, data and similar cables.
Another advantage of the present invention is that it provides for a neat appearance of such cables.
Yet another advantage of the present invention is that it provides for such installation without the need for power tools during installation.